custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria Also Known As Maria von Reaper de Crestfallen Maria Callan Undeath Queen Maria Queen of the Darkspawn Abilities As the Legacy of Thanatos and Ventus; Maria has the following abilities * Legacy Physiology * Disintegrative Aura * Omnidirectional Death Waves * Death Affinity * Life Arts ** Healing ** Life Release * Necrotic Arts ** Death Field Projection ** Disease Arts ** Madness Arts ** Undeath Arts *** Corpse Arts *** Bone Arts ** Soul Arts * Dark Arts ** Blood Arts ** Poison Arts * Lethal Mode ** Lethal Actions * Azure Fire Craft * Emerald Fire Craft * Scythe Proficiency * Ice Empress ** Snow Arts ** Ice Arts ** Cold Weather Arts ** Frostbite Information Maria was born to 2 fallen nobles who were enslaved and put into the slave mines at Voltaire. Childhood Maria was born to 2 slaves in a Slave Camp north of the capital of the Croatian Empire. Her childhood was harsh except for the few indulgences granted to slaves such as sleep and food which tasted like crap. When Maria turned 9 her father was killed in front of her because he was trying to stop one of the watchers from raping her mother. In her hysteria at the death of her father and the rape and murder of her mother, she released 2 of her legacy abilities. The 1st one was Apathy because she couldn't take the pain of losing her parents and the second one was out of rage for the watcher who killed her father and mother which resulted in her gaining Aura. When she used the 2 she was able to kill the guard with minimal effort and no emotional damage as well as leaving no evidence of what happened including the bodies of her parents. Later that month she and the rest of the slaves would be harshly questioned about the death of that watcher but no one knew anything so Maria got away with it. Maria began training her abilities gaining stronger more dangerous abilities such as Arts which she learned while practicing Dark Arts] on rats. She also began to learn other abilities such as Arts and Arts both of which are considered difficult abilities to learn. When she turned 10 she gained the ability that would make her one of the strongest beings of her time; Empowerment. Due to living in the Voltaire Slave City where thousands of slaves died daily and were piled into pits to rot, she began to be empowered by all this death and began getting stronger, faster, more durable, and even getting her powers amplified due to her affinity. The next 3 years would blow by for her as she planned her escape from slavery. Adolescence When Maria turned 13 she was sold to the Tristovy Slave Camp. On her 1st day in the mines, her guard was particularly hard on her even taunting her and insulting her dead parents which resulted in her anger swelling up to the point that she took her pickaxe and shoved into his throat. For a while, she was put under harsh labor to the extreme with multiple guards around her however another slave she had noticed watching her caught her attention though he looked dirty from his time in the mines he had dirty blonde hair and sun yellow eyes which seemed nice to her. Over time she got closer to him and she began to love him and trust him even showing him her abilities. Over time the 2 of them began planning to escape together. Maria began training her ability with Arts to a higher extent using the corpses of dead slaves as test subjects for her abilities. When Maria turned 15 she and Luciel initiated their escape. Luciel in broad daylight began using his ability Warp which is difficult to do in the daytime because of all the light so she guarded him with undead until he locked onto the farthest location he could get and Warped himself and her out of the Tristovy Slave Camp. After that, they traveled 57,000,000 mi away from Tristovy until they found a decent place to settle down and rest for a time. Maria began using Arts to create builders to build a home for her and Luciel which resulted in her creating a Castle even bigger than the one in Tristovy. Around the time Maria turned 17 she saw Luciel do something that amazed her like no one else before him was able to, as was able to wrest control of her undead from her and even enhance them making them stronger, faster, more flexible both physically and mentally to the point that they became a functioning army. In her jealousy at what Luciel had done, she began practicing harder with her Arts which resulted in her gaining a new title of her own called Empress. Her new title granted her a litany of new abilities which she would user to bend the environment around the Castle so that it would have a brumal theme to it. The years 18-21 for Maria were spent killing monsters, gaining abilities, immunities, artifacts, rare materials, and more. Adulthood Category:Legacies Category:Dark Lords